In commercial and other vehicles, seats (e.g., driver seats) can be adjusted using seat adjustment devices. For example, the height of a driver seat may be adjusted by a control assembly utilizing pneumatic systems.
In some control assemblies for seat adjustments, a user can control valves and actuators through a control panel that contains switches or other buttons. Each of the switches or buttons can be designed to control at least one adjustment function, although some switches can have more than one function.